disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogo
Dogo is the son of Reirei and Goigoi and a supporting antagonist in The Lion Guard episode "The Kupatana Celebration". "The Kupatana Celebration" Dogo is first seen being pursued by Janja and his clan, but Kion and the Lion Guard come to the pup's rescue. After hearing that the Pride Lands are celebrating Kupatana (a day of peace), Janja allows the Lion Guard to take Dogo and leaves with his clan. Dogo thanks the Lion Guard and introduces himself and flatters them. Kion assures Dogo that he is safe now, but warns him to stay away from Janja's territory, to which the pup expresses desire to go to the Pride Lands. When asked by Beshte if he needs to get back to his family, Dogo replies that he's alone and begs the Lion Guard to allow him to come with them back home to which Kion accepts and Dogo yips, which is heard by his mother Reirei. Upon returning to the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard tell Dogo to stay on a hillside, before they leave to patrol. As soon as they leave, Dogo is greeted by Reirei, who congratulates him on fooling the Lion Guard, but questions him on why he is on the hillside. When Dogo says that the Lion Guard told him to stay there, Reirei tells her son that jackals don't sit on hillsides and they should make themselves at home. Dogo is later seen sleeping in front of an aardvark den, but leaves when he is caught by Beshte and Bunga. When meeting Reirei and Goigoi, Kion recalls Dogo saying he had no family, but Dogo tells him that he specifically said he was alone. Kion allows Dogo and his family to stay in the Pride Lands. When Reirei decides that the family should help themselves to the Pridelanders generosity, Dogo asks if that will make Kion and the Lion Guard mad. Reirei replies that due to it being Kupatana, they can do what they want. When the jackals start stealing from the other animals, they are confronted by Kion and the Lion Guard, but Dogo and Reirei insist it was a misunderstanding and are allowed to continue to stay. Later, Dogo and his family begin to attack the other animals, but the Lion Guard, aided by Kion's father Simba and the Pride Land animals fight back with Bunga grabbing Dogo by the tail and declaring that he doesn't find the pup cute anymore. When Kion orders the jackals to return to the Outlands, Reirei tries to get him to give her and her family another chance, but leave when Simba steps forward and roars at them. Trivia *Dogo stands out from his brothers since all of them has brown eyes while he only has blue. Gallery Imagetlgtkcreireigoigoidogo.png|Dogo with his parents Goigoi and Reirei Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Antagonists Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Siblings Category:African characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Anthropomorphic characters